annex
by Orne
Summary: phoebe and cole get a new annex to their family


I don't own charmed or any of the characters and you all know the drill

I don't own charmed or any of the characters and you all know the drill!

I wrote this cuz, i thought maybe cole and phoebe should take it to another step, i don't know much about pregnancy, so if something doesn't make sense, regarding the pregnancy, please ignore it. I'm no expert on when you start seeing the fetus and that stuff.

Phoebe was in the bathroom, she was looking at herself in the mirror, she did look a little bloated, but it couldn't be could it? She reached down at the little box on the sink, "home pregnancy, i wonder how accurate these things are" she said aloud, she heard her sisters yell for her to come down "coming!!!" she screamed back, she threw the box away and looked at the little test. One line negative, two lines positive. These little lines could change her life forever, not only hers but the people around her. She waited for the results, after 2 agonizing minutes the results were in, she looked at it, positive./ she stared for as long as it took another holler from prue to get her out of her trance. She proceeded to throw the little test away, but than grabbed it form the trash, somebody could see it, she threw it back in, she had to tell them someday. She left the bathroom and headed for her room, she walked to the room and looked at herself in her life size mirror, she looked at herself sideways and tried to imagine herself with a big belly, she laughed at the prospect. She grabbed a pillow and stuffed it under her shirt, there was something wrong with the picture, it just didn't fit in, she never even imagined herself pregnant, she wasn't like piper, she was the young one, the one that partied until dawn, the irresponsible one, not the one that had babies. Now she had to deal with the worst, telling her sisters, leo, david and cole. How would he react? I mean, he had trouble with commitment as it was, this would probably scare him to death. She took the pillow from under her shirt and threw it on the bed. She decided it was time, she walked out of her room and down into the kitchen, she found cole and leo engaged in a conversation on who was better Elvis or the Beatles, leo definitely had too much free time. She walked in and ignored her sisters hellos. Cole looked at her and smiled "hey sweetie" he said "hey, don't think you're getting out of this, Elvis is definitely better than the Beatles" leo said "of course not, the Beatles innovated music as we know it, you're nuts" he said, he walked toward phoebe and hugged her, she flinched at his touch "something wrong?" he asked "um, no, i'm just, i have a lot on my mind" she said coldly, she walked to the cabinet and got the cereal, she was about to pour herself some but decided against it, everything made her nauseous, she put the box back in the cabinet "phoebe honey, do you want eggs?" piper asked "huh? Oh, no, i'm not hungry" she said, she walked to the fridge and grabbed a glass of water. They all looked at phoebe, she seemed different, "phoebs are you ok?" prue asked "yeah, i just, no" she said "why?" cole asked "it had two lines" she said nervously "two lines?" leo asked "i'm pregnant" she blurted out. The room fell silent, except for cole that dropped a coffee mug. "I'll get that" he said, he reached for a wipe "oh, god, when did you find out?" piper asked her, she was as shocked as all of them but a little more, she always figured she would be the first to get pregnant "now, i did a test and it had two lines" she said shyly, everybody had huddled around her except cole, he was still letting it sink in, he was going to be a dad, he was absolutely petrified. Phoebe looked at him and smiled, he forced himself to smile back "so, um, what now?" he asked, he started to walk to her and than decided to stand back. "maybe we should leave you two" piper said, dragging leo and prue with her "we'll be in the sun porch" she said as they exited the kitchen.

Phoebe sat down and cole sat next to her "so, how'd you find out?" he asked "i… was late and i'm never late, so i bought a test and " she said "two lines" he finished "yeah" she said "and what do we do?" cole asked, he was no good with kids, he used to eat them for breakfast, of course he wasn't going to bring that up now, or ever. "i don't know, i suppose i should go to the doctors and see if it was accurate" she said, she looked at cole and saw the fear in hi eyes "cole, there is nothing scary about having a baby" she said "oh, i know, i just, a baby, thats big, like a person, you know, it' s just huge" he said "i know, but we can do this can't we?" she asked "i don't know, i mean i for one am not ready, but i suppose i have to be responsible and be this kid's father" he said, he got up form the table and looked at phoebe "do you mind if i take a walk, i need air" he said "yeah, sure, bring me back some" she said, he smiled and kissed her head, he left through the back door. Phoebe got up and headed to the sun porch, she found prue, piper and leo talking "can you imagine what the baby would be like, half human, quarter demon and quarter witch" leo said, piper kicked him, he turned and saw phoebe and smiled, she smiled back. At that moment david orbed in, he saw phoebe and immediately noticed "oh, my god, you're pregnant" he said phoebe looked at him "how did you?" she said "i sensed it" he said, he walked closer to her and touched her womb, he smiled "it's a boy" he said, phoebe looked at him and smiled "how?" prue asked "i have a gift, it's not always accurate but most of the times it is" he said, prue looked fascinated at phoebe, she felt her eyes start to water, she hugged phoebe "you're not a baby anymore" she said, phoebe hugged her back. Piper looked at them and smiled. David smiled as well "does cole know?" he said phoebe looked at him and nodded "he needed air" she said sadly.

Cole hadn't really gone far, he wandered to a nearby park, he pulled his trench coat tighter around himself, it wasn't really cold but he felt shivers up and down his body. Phoebe was pregnant, he couldn't believe it, they had been so careful, how did it happen? He saw an empty bench and went to sit on it, a little boy intersected him, he took a step back so that he wouldn't trip the boy, to late, the boy fell flat on his face, he scraped hi hand, cole bent down and grabbed the boy "are you ok?" he asked, the boy stood up and smiled, "yeah" he said, he freed himself from cole's grasp and ran after his little friend in the jungle jim. He sat down and looked at the boy and the other children there, his eyes wandered to the sand box, there were babies in it, with their little coats and sand al over their faces. They were so small, they seemed so fragile, and to think that he was now responsible for one of those, he had made one of those and now he had to care for it, change the diapers, the feedings, the crying, the whole nine yards, He was a dad now, a dad. He took a deep breath at the thought of it. He had never imagined himself as a dad, well he hadn't imagined himself in love with a witch and yet he was. He breathed in again, this time a very deep full breath, he still felt that he couldn't get any air, there was a pain in his chest, he felt suffocated. He saw the kids running around him and felt like grabbing them and throwing them into the street, the were screaming loudly, he got up from the bench, he ran out of the park, he needed to get away, from the park, the kids, everything, he needed to get away, he needed space, air, he just needed time.

Phoebe was lying on her bed, her mind drifted to the new annex of the family, wow, a baby. She looked around and figured that she would have to move to cole's place, hell they were probably going to have to get married, which would be very difficult, given the last time they tried to elope hell broke loose, literally. She had to think about a name, and the baby's room, since it was a boy it had be blue or green. And what would the baby be? A demon? A witch? A mortal? Or a bit of everything? It was all very strange and surreal, not to mention scary and uncalled for. This was certainly something that had to be discussed with the father to be, he was in there too. She quickly got up and decided to go to his place, not to certain if she'd find him, put she had to try.

Cole looked one last time at his room, he had a gym bag in one hand and a piece of paper in the other, the bed had been completely stripped of it's sheets, the closet of the clothes, except for phoebe's drawer, which remained intact. He looked around and memories flooded his mind. This was probably were the bay was conceived, the had been through a lot in here, he had died, he had come back to life, he had made love to phoebe countless times, they had shared their whole lives here and now he had to walk away, form everything. Of course not for good, or at least he didn't think it, he had to come back, one for the baby's sake, two for phoebe's sake, he couldn't turn his back on her and three for his sake, he couldn't live without phoebe, he loved her to much, it was impossible to stay away from her. He gave it a month, or two, but he knew a month was a lot, he'd miss the first crucial moments of the baby, but if he wanted to be a good father than he had to leave, he needed some space. He walked toward the bed and put the piece of paper gently on the bed, if phoebe came over he wasn't certain she wouldn't miss it. He gave on last look around and shimmered out.

Phoebe had arrived at cole's fairly nervous, she didn't know why but there was a feeling in the pit of her stomach, like butterflies only worse. She walked to the door and opened it, she saw that the place was completely deserted, she made her way through the living room, the kitchen, the study and any other room to find cole, he wasn't there, she entered last to his room, their room. She saw the bed completely stripped of it's sheets, she saw the closet was pretty much empty, except for her drawer and some shirts he had left behind. Her heart skipped a beat, her face flushed with anger and deceit. He had left, again, she looked at the sheet of paper on the bed and walked toward it, she picked it up and read what it said:

Phoebe,

I knew you'd come by, i know you like the palm of my hand, you're probably wondering why i left you, again, well, it's not your fault, or the baby's for that matter. It's me, i have issues, this is something i can't deal with, not right now. I need you to know that i love you and it kills me to leave you, but this is something that i have to do, for your sake and for the baby's sake, i want to be a good father, and i suppose to do that i need to reconnect with myself, with my humanity. I'll come back, i suppose, i have to right? I have a child, and i have you, so basically i'm obliged to come back. I just ask that you be patient, and wait for me.

Yours forever

~ Cole ~

Phoebe stared at the piece of paper, tears building gradually in her eyes, she felt like throwing the whole world out, paper and all, she was so pissed "how could you do this to me, again, and now?" she screamed into they air, her voice echoed throughout the house. She grabbed her hair, she hated him, she ran to the closet and started throwing his shirts into the air, she pulled out the drawer and emptied it onto the floor. She screamed out of exasperation and impotence. She than decided to calm down, for the baby's sake, she had a life in her now, she had to be more careful. She sat on the bed and wiped her tears with her baby blue sweater, baby blue, that would be the color of the baby's room, if it was a boy, her rage passed when she started thinking about her child, she didn't care of cole came back or not, she had better things to worry about, like the name and her obstetrician appointment today, if she had to raise the baby alone, she would, from now on it was her and her child against the world. 

David and Leo were discussing were to put the balloon arrangement they had bought phoebe, the weren't quite sure but from what david explained leo about his vibe when he saw her, the chances that she wasn't pregnant were slim to none. "i think we went a little overboard" leo said, looking at the arrangement. It was pretty big, it had tons of balloons and bottles, bibs, diapers, pacifiers and a nifty little rattle. "no, this is an occasion when you're supposed to go overboard, she's having a baby." He said, looking at leo, "do you know where she went?" leo asked "probably to see cole, who probably ran away, as usual" david said, with a slight resentment in his voice, leo looked at him and smiled, he liked phoebe "and that makes you mad?" leo asked "no, it's just, he turns his back on something so wonderful, i mean he has child and a wonderful women and he just runs, what kind of man is that?" he said "he loves her david, now, i'm not on his side, i just think you should cut him some slack, he's all new to this and he needs time, he won't stay away" he said "how do you know? Why is everybody so sure that he's coming back?" david asked "don't question what you don't know, trust me, when we say he's coming back, he's coming back, he can't stay away from phoebe" leo explained, he heard the door and they moved themselves and the huge arrangement to the hall, phoebe was going to go upstairs, but was stopped by leo "hello mom" he said, she turned and couldn't help but smile, she climbed back down "oh, this is great, my first present, or well his first present" she said, pointing to her stomach she said smiling, leo walked to her and hugged her, david smiled, he knew better than to get to close to her, she smiled back. Leo tried to break the tension "so, it's a boy?" he asked, looking at david, david nodded and noticed that phoebe had been crying, he knew why, it was cole, again "phoebe, do you want to talk?" he asked, leo didn't perceive that she was sad, or that she needed a friend, he looked at her and than at david, he still didn't get "you know, i don't feel like talking, but maybe, do you think you can come with me, you know, i was counting on cole, but well…" she said "yeah, of course, lets go" he said, leo again stared, he just couldn't get a hint.

Phoebe was driving, david was looking at her, he knew she needed to talk, but he supposed she wasn't ready "you know, phoebe, if you need anything, you can count on me" he said "what? oh, thanks" she said "and if the baby ever needs anything" he continued "like a father or something" he said, he didn't want to say it, but he just blurted it out. Phoebe slammed on the brakes suddenly, she was incredibly shocked "what?" she asked, she had pulled over on the side of the street "well, i mean if you'd like, if he doesn't come back, i'm available" he said "oh, no, david, i mean thank you, but you can't, i mean, you shouldn't take the responsibility for something that isn't yours" she said "no, no, i want to, but you know only if he doesn't come back" he said "you don't have to answer now, it takes time, and well, i can wait" he continued, to relieve the tension that had developed between them. Phoebe just stared, she didn't want to say yes just yet, she thought that maybe cole would come back, but on some level she had lost all hope since the first moment she had told him about it, she knew he wasn't ready for kids, it was a huge burden for him, she knew he wouldn't come back. She started the engine and sped off to he hospital.

Cole walked to the bus stop and sat down on the bench, he didn't know exactly where he was going, anywhere but here, he thought. He sat down and noticed a baby store across the street, he looked closely at the clothes and the display, than he saw it, the shirt that would change his life, it was a white baby shirt, in bold black letters it said "i love (love represented in a heart shape) San Francisco" Cole got up from the bench and crossed the street, he stared at the shirt, it was so small, his arm wouldn't fit in there. He looked at it for a long time, it seemed so bright and cute. He just stared for so long, he missed his bus, but he didn't notice, the shirt, it was him and his shirt, the shirt for his baby, him and his baby.

Phoebe and david stood at the entrance of the office, phoebe was shaking, she couldn't believe she was at an obstetrician, to see if she was pregnant, or well to check on the baby, she knew she was pregnant. "ok, this is it" she said to david, david looked at her and smiled "wait before we go in, i was wondering, is that offer still standing?" she said shyly "what? Are you kidding, of course, but are you sure he may not come back" he asked "most likely, i mean i tried staying positive, but the fact of the matter is, it's too much for him, he won't be able to deal, even he does come back, unless he's truly certain he WANTS to be a part of this baby's life than i don't want him to be here" she said sadly, david lifted her face up, "ok, lets go see our son" he said, smiling, phoebe forced a smile as well, she would have like to have shared this moment with cole, but he just wasn't there. They entered the office clasped hands, she sat on the table/bed. They sat silently until the doctor arrived Thank god, it was a women phoebe thought. "so, well i confirmed your test, you are pregnant" she said smiling "now, i'm just gonna do an sonogram, just to check that it's in shape" she said, she put gel on her stomach and turned on the screen and the little machine in her hand "this won't hurt, i suppose you've seen this on the movies" she said, she moved the little thing around, nothing came into view, "come on, baby, were are you?" she said, she kept searching, suddenly a grey blur came into view, it had the shape of a little potato, the heart beat started to pound in the room. "is that the heart…?" phoebe asked, the doctor nodded "oh, my god, and is that the baby?" she asked pointing to the screen "yep, that your baby" she said, phoebe felt her eyes start to water, david was overjoyed as well, even if the baby wasn't his, he couldn't believe there was a person in phoebe. 

Prue, piper and leo were sitting on the stairs, waiting anxiously the arrival of phoebe and david "do you think that they got lost?" piper asked, they ad been gone for more than an hour. At that phoebe entered laughing with david, she had a tape in her hand. Piper and prue shot up and ran to her "so?" prue asked "yep" she said joyfully, they all began to scream and jump up and down, "we're going to be aunts!!!" piper screamed, she hugged phoebe, and than prue and than phoebe, prue also got excited, she could barely speak "a baby!!!" she screamed, that was really all she could get out. "is that the tape?" leo asked "yes" she said "well what are you waiting for, pop it in, pop it in" piper said enthusiastically. They walked to the tv and sat down comfortably on the couch, phoebe popped in the tape and pushed play, she sat in a big armchair, they were all shocked when this potato shaped thing came on the screen, the heart beat was fully audible. Piper looked at leo, and smiled "i want one of those" she said "i think that could be arranged" he said, he kissed the tip of her nose. Prue walked over to phoebe and sat with her, the chair was pretty big, she put a hand on her shoulder "we'll help you through this" prue said, she, pier and leo were informed of what had happened, with cole. "thanks sis" phoebe said, prue kissed her forehead, her little sister was no longer a baby, she hugged her and continued watching the baby. 

They had watched the tape about five times, the heart was still pounding in phoebe's ears, but she didn't mind, the sound was a sweet symphony for her. Everybody had left for bed and david left to his place up in heaven, phoebe didn't really feel like sleeping, she put on her most comfortable pjs and decided to sit down for a quiet night of reading. She had just gotten comfortable when a light knock came to the door, she looked at the clock, it wasn't very late but still who could it be? She got up and opened the door, to find cole, or at least the top of his head, he was holding a huge flower arrangement, with red roses and a big balloon that said "Congratulations Mom", she couldn't help but laugh, he laughed too. "let me help you" she said lightly "no, no, you're expecting, i can handle it, just let me in" he said, she realized she was blocking the entrance, she moved aside so that he could pass. He came in and set the package down. "hey" he said shyly "hey" she said, there was an awkward moment between them "i didn't think you were coming back" she said "yeah, me neither" he said, he took off his coat and looked at phoebe "How far did you make it?" she asked "the bus stop" he said "what made you come back?" she asked "this" he said, he was holding a tiny box, it was very pretty, he opened it and showed her the shirt he had seen earlier "oh, my god, it's so cute!!!" she said, she took it form his hands and put it on her stomach "you think it'll fit her?" he said "him" she said "what?" he asked, how could she know so soon "david, he has a gift, he told me it's a boy" she clarified "so, do you think i can be forgiven" he asked phoebe "it depends, did you come back because you felt obligated to or because you wanted to?" she asked, she didn't want her child to have a father who thought his son was a burden "phoebe, i was standing there on the bus stop, and i saw this little shirt, you know, it was so small, i suddenly didn't know why i was leaving, i suddenly felt like i needed this baby, i didn't fell scared anymore, i mean, whats scary about this?" he said, showing the T-shirt. "so you really want this baby?" she asked doubtfully "as much as i want you" he said, he placed one simple kiss on her lips, she knew he wanted it, he was there because he wanted to be a good father not because he had to. "so, do you wanna see you son?" she asked "what, i can see him?" he said, "they gave me a tape at the obstetrician" she said, she grabbed his hand and led him to the tv, he sat down and phoebe cuddled next to him, she pushed play on the remote. The image came on, accompanied with the sound of it's heartbeat. "oh, my god, is that it's heart, and him?" he said, he looked up at her and she nodded "wow, he's beautiful" he said, his eyes filled with tears. "isn't he?" phoebe asked, she saw cole beaming with pride, she kissed the top of his head, she knew he would be an excellent father, the best.


End file.
